


Jamais deux sans trois

by mydeardeath



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Protective Bruce, Protective Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeardeath/pseuds/mydeardeath
Summary: Tim pique encore un ancien costume de Jason.





	Jamais deux sans trois

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'avais pas écrit en français depuis trois ans, donc j'essaie de m'y remettre.

La chaleur était insupportable. La température avait atteint plus de 40° il y a de ça quelques jours et ne semblait pas sur le point de redescendre. Et si cette canicule était difficile le jour, c'était encore pire la nuit quand ils devaient revêtir leurs costumes. Ils étaient certes adaptés aux hautes températures mais malgré tout ils ruisselaient de sueur en quelques minutes à cause de l'effort physique qu'ils devaient produire.  
Le seul point positif était que les criminels et résidents d'Arkham semblaient aussi ne pas supporter cette chaleur et restaient, pour la plupart, cloîtrés chez eux ou peu importe où ils se terraient quand ils ne commettaient pas de crimes. Malheureusement, tous n'avaient pas eu cette bonne idée. Alors même s'il pouvait se permettre d'écourter leur patrouille nocturne, ils devaient rester dans leurs costumes pendant des heures.  
C'est ce qui avait mené Tim à cette solution...radicale. Il avait longuement hésité, craignant les réactions du reste de la famille, tout particulièrement celle de Damian et Jason. Mais il avait finalement décidé que le risque en valait la peine. Alors il s'était introduit dans la batcave sans être vu et avait sorti le costume de son rangement. Avec ça, sa patrouille serait sans doute plus agréable.

C'est donc dans son nouveau costume qu'il avait appréhendé un groupe de braqueurs. Ils avaient été repérés un peu plus tôt pat Oracle et Tim avait été envoyé pour s'occuper d'eux. Le groupe ne posait pas une très grosse menace, étant de manière évidente des amateurs, mais Tim ne pouvait pas non plus sauter dans le tas. Alors il planifia bien son attaque. Ce qui ne fut pas plus utile que ça. Il avait juste bondi sur deux hommes de main, les assommant d'un coup. Il pensait que le chef aurait pris son arme entretemps. Mais il se trouvait là, planté devant lui, se contentant de le reluquer de manière insistante. Tim n'attendit pas avant de lui porter un coup avec son bâton, l'envoyant valser sur le sol. Même quand il les eut tous attachés, l'homme ne semblait toujours dérangé par son apparition. Il ne le maudit pas une fois, son regard toujours fixé sur les jambes pâles du héros, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

La police arriva peu après et les officiers semblaient tout autant troubler par l'apparence de Tim que l'avait été le braqueur. Il fallut qu'ils soient rappelés à l'ordre par le commissaire pour procéder à l'arrestation des criminels assis sur le trottoir.

"Qui êtes-vous au juste ? Tim se retourna vers Jim Gordon pour lui répondre.

\- Red Robin. Pas mon costume habituel, je sais. 

\- Je ne pensais pas revoir un jour ce costume. En tout cas, on peut dire qu'il a été efficace. Enfin, sur les criminelles, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour mes hommes." Le commissaire lui offrit un petit sourire à ça auquel Tim répondit par un petit rire.

"Je ferai mieux d'y aller alors, qu'ils puissent faire leur travail. Bonne soirée, commissaire.”

Et comme ça, il disparut dans la nuit à l'instar de son mentor. Red Robin informa alors Oracle du succès de sa mission, qui, si elle fut surprise de la rapidité à laquelle il s'en était occupé, n'en dit rien. Mais le jeune homme savait que Barbara pouvait avoir accès à toutes les caméras de la ville si elle le souhaitait, donc il serait peu surprenant qu'elle sache déjà ce qu'il avait revêtu. Elle l'envoya en direction du port, où des explosions avait été reporté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Tim ne fut pas vraiment surpris d'y découvrir Red Hood, connaissant fort bien son goût pour les explosifs. Ne sachant pas si Jason était dans un de ces bons jours (ceux où ils ne tuaient pas), il décida d'intervenir, éloignant les hommes de mains de la zone à risque et les laissant attacher pour que la police puisse venir les cueillir. Apparemment, Jason n'apprécia pas totalement son intervention, commençant à lui crier dessus au loin avant de se stopper net dans son élan quand il découvrit la tenue de Tim.

“ Je maitrisais la situation. 

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Je n'allais pas les tuer.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'engueuler pour avoir piqué ton vieux costume ?

\- J'y suis habitué maintenant. C'est quoi, le troisième que tu me prends ? Et puis...ça te va bien.”

Tim haussa un sourcil à cette dernière remarque assez inattendue. Il n'eut pas eu le temps de papoter plus longtemps avec Jason, Oracle l'envoyant encore en mission. Apparemment Jason n'était pas le seul frère qu'il devrait surveiller ce soir-là.

Bien que le jeune adolescent se soit assagi durant les deux années passées auprès de son père et grâce à l'influence de Dick, mais il était toujours volatil, laissant parfois sa colère l'emporter. Certes, cela pouvait arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre eux mais Damian était plus létal que la plupart des membres de la famille.

Quand Tim eut enfin trouvé Damian, le jeune garçon se tenait au-dessus d'un homme qui semblait inconscient, son visage à peine visible tant il était couvert de sang. Et Damian ne semblait pourtant pas en avoir fini avec lui. Tim dû venir le restreindre, encerclant sa taille avec ses bras et le trainant un peu plus loin tandis que l'adolescent se débattait.

" Lâche-moi immédiatement, Drake ! 

\- Quand tu te seras calmé, Robin."

Apparemment, ce n'était pas dans les plans du garçon, puisqu'il continua à se battre contre l'emprise de Tim, les envoyant tout deux rouler au sol. Tim eut un temps le souffle coupé sous le poids de Damian s'écrasant sur sa poitrine. Le garçon avait à peine 14 ans mais il avait grandi, rattrapant presque déjà son prédécesseur en taille. Heureusement, Damian avait arrêté de bouger, figer au-dessus de Tim, le regard fixé sur le short de Tim (si ce qu'il portait pouvait réellement être appelé un short) et le rouge aux joues. Prenant soudainement conscience de leur position, Damian rougit de plus belle avant de se redresser subitement et de disparaitre dans la nuit, laissant à Tim la tâche de s'occuper de l'homme gisant à terre. 

Sa nuit s'acheva peu après, quand Batman débarqua, foudroyant du regard tous les passants qui osaient poser les yeux sur Tim, et enveloppa Tim dans sa cape. Le jeune homme essaya de protester quand son père adoptif le traina vers la batmobile mais Batman l'ignora complètement. Une fois arrivée à la batcave, il fut accueilli par les sourires satisfait de Jason et Damian, qui l'avaient sans aucun doute dénoncé auprès de leur père. Tim leur lança un regard noir, n'appréciant pas d'avoir été interrompu dans sa patrouille pour une raison aussi stupide.

"Va te changer, Tim, et remet ça où tu l'as trouvé". Bruce le poussa en direction d'Alfred qui tenait des vêtements de rechange. Tim soupira, attrapa la tenue préparée par le majordome et quitta la pièce, tout ça sous le regard amusé de ce dernier. Tim ne pensait pas qu'il se moquait de lui, mais plutôt du ridicule de la situation. Dick, puis Jason après lui, avait tout deux utilisés ce costume pendant des années. Tim le portait un soir, et c'était la fin du monde ?

***

"Alors, Timmy, parait que tu portais un costume intéressant ce soir ?" Dick appela malicieusement.

"Oui, dommage que tu es manqué ça !"

Le grand sourire du premier Robin tomba quand il se rendit compte que son petit frère était vêtu d'une banale tenue de civil.

"Non !!" Tim éclata de rire, se moquand ouvertement de son grand frère. Au moins, la réaction excessive de leur père avait eu du bon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sur tumblr : https://mydeardeath.tumblr.com/post/172889626541/jamais-deux-sans-trois


End file.
